Night Terrors
by kurokonekoyuri
Summary: Emilie is connected to the Asylum but how much it affected her even she couldn't guess. What will Veronica do when Maggot ,who normaly deals with this, isn't around.
1. Chapter 1

Just sitting around and thought what if Emilie still thinks about the Asylum to the point where it haunts her dreams, thus night terrors but of course she has no idea. Someone has to help her out and who better than Veronica :3 and wow look at that it's a one shot for once :D

* * *

_**Night Terrors**_

There was moaning and the ruffle of sheets. A body tossing and turning. A brow breaking out in a cold sweat and pleading noises. Suddenly an ear piercing scream. A blonde woman sat up abruptly in bed eyes wide open breathing heavy hair tostled. It was four O'clock. She started to shake tears rolling down her cheeks. She hugged herself and began to rock. Then she closed her eyes and let out another scream.

A red haired girl sat up bleary eyed on the couch out in the living room. As the terrified sobs and noises reached her ears the girl threw the blanket off of her and ran to her best friend's room 'Oh not again. And she was doing so well lately' She burst into the room, the blonde looking around still clutching herself as she trembled and rocked back and forth. The red head rushed over "Shhh it's okay. Shhh, you're alright Emmers you're okay." She cooed as she stroked the woman's head and held her close. The sobs calmed and the bonde's breathing slowed. Soon she was asleep again. The red head kissed the top of the blonde's head and hugged her tight.

"All right I'm off back home, see you in a few weeks" Maggot hugged her two best friends in the entry way of Emilie's apartment. "Can't wait to have some Protégé fun later" Emilie said waving her phone. She pranced back to her bedroom "I forgot to give something hold on." Once out of sight and earshot Maggot turned a worried look to Veronica. The dark haired beauty had arrived a few days after Emilie's screaming fit. So far there had been no incidents but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any tonight. She grabbed her friend's arm and said in a low voice "Veronica, Emilie has a…a night thing sometimes and I've been helping her and it's been getting better but" "Are you guys making secret plans?" Maggot straightened up "Oh you know us" "Well here you go" Emilie held out a bracelet with a little hula hoop charm, fire charm, and pirate boots. "Awww you shouldn't have" they hugged tightly "You deserve it and I like to make things" Emilie said with a wink. Finishing up their goodbyes, Maggot departed. Emilie went to the kitchen to fix a snack and Veronica sat by the window. 'I wonder what Maggot was trying to tell me' she looked at Emilie 'what is this night thing?'

**Later that night**

Emilie had gone to bed and Veronica was up writing in her journal. It was getting late and Veronica was finishing up when she heard a thump. She looked to where the sound came from. Emilie's room. A confused expression painted her face as she slowly closed the journal. Suddenly a scream, "Noooooooo!" She jumped off the couch and raced to the bedroom busting open the door. Veronica looked all around but Emilie was nowhere to be found. The sheets were a crumpled mess, the pillows all over the bed, some on the floor by her feet. "What the" she said under her breath. Then she followed the sheets' pattern and slowly walked around the foot of the bed and gasped. There was Emilie, hair a mess fly away strands everywhere, eyes wide open peering over her knees, which her arms were wrapped around.

After a moment Veronica realized Emilie was rocking slightly and shaking and muttering to herself, though she couldn't make out what her friend was saying. 'Is this what Maggie meant?' Veronica cautiously walked toward the blonde and kneeled in front of her as if she as a frightened animal, which wasn't far from the truth. "Emilie" she said softly. No response. She reached out and touched her arm "Emilie sweetie." The blonde snapped her head up and stared at the raven haired woman. She stopped muttering and shaking recognition washing over her features, though she still looked wild. "Veronica?" She nodded. "Oh Veronica I thought they got you!" Emilie leapt on the surprised woman hugging her. After a moment she let her friend go. "Who? You thought who got me?" Veronica asked. "The chasers. They were grabbing inmates for…well the ones who probably won't come back. I woke up and you weren't in the cell. I thought they got you." Her eyes started to glisten and she sniffled. Veronica brought her hand to her mouth eyes wide in shock 'She thinks she's in the Asylum.' The dark haired woman composed herself and said "Where are the others?" "In quarantine" suddenly Emilie jerked and brought her hands to the sides of her head "They're coming!" She started shaking again.

Veronica ran her hands down Emilie's arms and then lifted her chin to give her a kiss. "It's gonna be alright Em, I've got you" she pet her head "promise." Emilie smiled tears starting to form in her eyes ready to fall. She leapt on Veronica and kissed her deeply "I know" she whispered "you always do." Emilie scooted back close to the wall all of the sudden. "Footsteps!" she whispered hoarsely "Veronica they're coming!" Her eyes darted around and she hugged herself. "Shh shh I'm right here" Veronica petted Emilie but it wasn't calming her down. She grabbed Emilie's face "look at me Em, focus on me." The blonde's eyes were full of fear, tear lines on her cheeks. Veronica kissed her trying to distract her friend from her nightmarish thoughts and put all the 'I've got you' she could into it. After a moment Emilie started to relax and melt into the kiss, returning it.

The kiss became deeper as the blonde allowed her fellow inmate into her mouth taking comfort in their closeness. She searched for the nymphomaniac's hand, upon finding it she grabbed it and brought it to her core. Veronica broke the kiss "Em what are you doing" she breathed. "I want you here" gently pressing her friend's hand against her. Veronica rested her head on Emilie's shoulder. She took in a breath then she looked at the blonde, big green pleading eyes begging her to continue. "Alright, but just this once." The blonde smiled a small smile. Veronica shook her head in disbelief at what she was about to do and went back to kissing the inmate. She moved her hand to the hemline of cream colored pajamas with pink pin stripes moving down to feel an unexpected wetness. She slowed upon entering, aware of each hitch in breath the blonde took.

Emilie wrapped her arms around Veronica pulling her closer. The pair making out, tongues dancing as slender fingers worked at their task. Faster and faster the raven haired woman went driving the inmate up higher and higher, until Emilie dug her short nails into Veronica's back and bit hard onto her shoulder causing the nymphomaniac to scream. When the blonde finally let go, Veronica removed herself wiping her hand on her pants. Emilie sighed "Thank you" she whispered. Her eyes were fluttering and Veronica saw her friend relaxing. She stood and reached out. "Come on Em let's get into bed" Emilie reached up and Veronica helped her stand then shuffle to the bed. Once tucked in, Veronica got in beside her. The blonde was fast asleep. She chuckled to herself and smoothed her friend's hair brushing the bangs from her face. She settled in and felt a sharp sting on her shoulder, eliciting a hiss. 'This is gonna be fun to explain.' She smiled falling asleep next to her best friend.

* * *

Soooo how was it. I'm not very familiar with night terrors so I just used the general of not knowing what's going on or that it even happened. Annnnnd by one shot I meant it could end here...there's actually more...and extended ending *smiles and hides in the shadows* *whispers*you're welcome.

p.s. report typos its late . I caught a few but some may have survived.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the extended ending.

* * *

**Extended Ending**

Emilie stirred turning over to face her night stand, it was four O'clock. She turned on her back and put an arm over her eyes 'always four O'clock' she felt a warmth beside her so she brought her arm down and turned her head smiling at the sight. Dark hair curled messily around the beautiful gypsy, the taller woman's mouth slightly open. She was breathing softly making a small noise every now and then. She propped her head up on her hand gazing at her friend loving how lucky she was to have such great friends. As she watched her friend sleep, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at a purpling spot on her best friend's shoulder. She leaned over and pulled her shirt down a little more. "Oh my god" she whispered. Veronica stirred and she moved her hand. When the dancer settled, Emilie lightly touched the bruise 'What the hell happened?' She lay pondering, as she could never get back to sleep when this happened, about how such a bruise could form. 'Did she have that before?' Veronica moved and stretched making noises as she did so. When she was done she turned to Emilie and said "Good morning" she was careful how she lay on her shoulder, glad it wasn't still stinging. "Good morning" the singer replied.

They chatted for a while then Emilie asked "Hey V where did you get that bruise. That wasn't there yesterday was it?" Veronica felt her face heat u and hoped she wasn't blushing. Scenes from the previous night flashed across her mind. "Oh uh" she cleared her throat "I, uh, I bumped a wall coming to bed that's all." Emilie glanced at the bruise again. Veronica shifted revealing a space and what looked like a start or was that a continuation of the same bruise. The dancer could feel the singer's forest green eyes analyzing her so she quickly covered the bruise as best she could. "Well at least you made it to bed alright" "Yea" The silence that followed was so charged and both women could feel the weight of things unknown and unsaid.

Abruptly Emilie leaned over and kissed Veronica deeply placing one hand on the side of her face. When she finished she stroked Veronica's cheek with her thumb. "Love ya V" "Love you too Em" and Emilie got up to make breakfast.

A few weeks later Maggot returned and they rehearsed. During a break, Emilie was going over some notes on her own leaving Maggot and Veronica free. "Hey Magpie, that thing that happens to Em at night"

"Oh my gosh! It happened didn't it? Man I'm so sorry Veve I was trying to tell you before I left. Emmer has night terrors. I usually just sit with her and stroke her heat til she falls back to sleep"

"Night terrors? That's what happened?"

"Yes. What did you do to calm her?" Veronica blushed.

"What?"

"You don't wanna know. Let's just say I found a way to calm her down."

She rubbed her shoulder. The bruise was barely a mark now and didn't hurt at all but the memory was still there. Emilie came over and they finished rehearsal.

From then on Veronica tended to Emilie when a terror over took her. They didn't always have a heated way to calm the terrors, sometimes just seeing Veronica was enough.


End file.
